Zetton
|tab2= Gallery}} King Demon Beast of Light |Nicknames =Z-Ton |Type =Alien Insect Kaiju |Home world =Planet Zetton |Height =' ' 60 metershttps://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/encyclopedia/zetton 99.9 meters 66 meters |Weight =' ' 30,000 tons 66,666 tons 53,000 tons |Forms =EX Zetton, Hyper Zetton, Maga-Zetton Zeppandon Pedanium Zetton |First appearance =''Ultraman'' Episode 39: Farewell, Ultraman (1967) |Latest appearance =''Ultraman Taiga'' Episode 18: For the New World (2019) |Relationships =To be added |Allies =To be added |Enemies =To be added |Portrayed by =Teruo Aragaki, Rikimaru Yoshihiro, Arai Hiroyuki |Roars = }} Zetton is an alien daikaiju that first appeared in episode thirty-nine of the 1966 television series Ultraman. Appearance To be added Origins To be added History ''Ultraman '']] Zetton was the weapon of last resorts who had belonged to the Alien Zetton in their planned invasion of Earth. Stashed away in the Fleet's Mothership until the time was right, after the Alien Zettons' invasion was thwarted by the SSSP, the Mothership emerged from underground (after having already fled from the Patrol in an earlier assault) and its interior opened and a large blue orb emerged from it. The Orb exploded and Zetton revealed itself to attack the Science Patrol's headquarters, shrugging off the Team's assaults without any effect. When he was sent off to go find Dr. Iwamoto, Shin Hayata instead transformed into Ultraman to confront Zetton on his own. Unlike any of the other Monsters he has faced before, Zetton proved to be the most powerful monster Ultraman had ever fought, being able to break through the Ultra's Catch Rings, shatter his Ultra Slashes and use his physical strength to overpower Ultraman until the Ultra was weakened. Desperately, Ultraman fired the Specium Ray at Zetton, but Zetton then absorb the Ultra's Ray and redirect it back at Ultraman, striking him in his Color Timer. Mortally wounded, Ultraman collapsed and fell unconscious and was on the verge of death. With Ultraman defeated, Zetton once again turned his attention back to the Science Patrol's headquarters and sets it ablaze with its fireballs. At that moment though, Dr. Iwamoto was rescued and he presented the Team with a weapon he had wanted to give them earlier, the anti-gravity bullet. They then attached it to one of their guns and fired it at Zetton. The anti-gravity bullet then struck Zetton in the chest, flung the monster into the air and then he exploded. Chunks of Zetton's body fell around the headquarters, ending the Alien Zettons' invasion for good. Return of Ultraman The 5 Ultra Pledges '']] In his plot to conquer Earth, Alien Bat summoned another Zetton to aid him in his invasion of Earth, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from the first Zetton's victory over Ultraman. Even Ultraman Jack couldn't fight back out of the fearful legacy about by the first Zetton, even refusing to allow Hideki Goh to transform into him to do so. MAT arrived to attack Zetton, but their weapons were powerless against the monster. However after gaining enough courage by watching Goh and MAT in action, Ultraman Jack appeared to fight both Alien Bat and Zetton. Even though the two aliens overpowered him, MAT was there to assist the Ultra. Jack continued fighting until he impaled Alien Bat with the Ultra Cross. He then defeated Zetton with the Ultra Hurricane and firing the Specium Beam at the vulnerable kaiju in the air, destroying the monster, ending the Third Age of Monsters. Jack had proved that Zetton could be defeated by an Ultra, ending the fear between the Ultras and Zetton. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero To be added Ultraman Max '']] To be added Ultraman Mebius The Champion of the Fierce Fight ' '']] To be added Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth '''EX Zetton ]] To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey To be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie 100 Monster Army in ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie]] To be added ''Ultraman Ginga To be added Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal! To be added Ultraman X X In Peril in ''Ultraman X]] To be added ''Ultraman Orb The Sunset Wanderer ' '']] To be added Ultraman Geed To be added Ultraman Taiga ''For the New World in ''Ultraman Taiga]] To be added Abilities '''Zetton Final Beam To be added 'Zetton Breaker' To be added 'One Trillion Degree Fireball' To be added 'Zetton Barrier' To be added 'Zetton Light Bullet' To be added 'Teleportation' To be added 'Strength' To be added 'Energy Laser' To be added 'Flight' To be added 'Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles' To be added 'Electrocuting Touch' To be added 'Magnetic Properties' To be added 'Laser Arrows' To be added 'Energy Redirect' To be added 'Speed' To be added 'Power Bomb' To be added 'Beam Reflection' To be added 'Energy Absorption' To be added 'Zetton Shutter' To be added 'Maga Light Bullet' To be added 'Maga Teleport Attack' To be added 'Weaknesses' To be added Gallery Roar Zetton's roar is his name in a low pitch, his breathing sounds are reused from Kemur Man's breathing sounds, and the beeping sounds were modified for the SSSP's telephone ringtone (which the ringtone is modified from King Ghidorah's roar). }} Trivia *To be added References Category:Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Alien Kaiju Category:Insect Creatures Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Final Monsters Category:First Monsters Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Return of Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Monsters Category:Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie Monsters Category:Beryudora's Components Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters